You Love The Blazer
by subitodolcediva
Summary: Kurt really does love the blazer. Three times he didn't show it and one time he really, really did. Vague summary is vague for a reason. More inside.


A/N: Hello my dear, precious readers. This fic was born out of the final Glee Live tour stop's Klaine kiss. Oops, sorry to spoil you all, but it happened, it was awesome and this is in response to Blaine (Darren's) response to Kurt's (Chris's) comment about his blazer. So basically, I wrote blazer porn. :) Without further ado, here is You Love the Blazer or Three Times Kurt Acted Like He Didn't and One Time He Really Did.

* * *

><p>Growing up as a gay teen in Ohio offered very limited room for the initiation of action and far too much room for fantasy. Which was why Kurt had often let his imagination wander late at night when he was sure to forget his thoughts after an all too brief stint of pleasant sleep. And his fantasies were a thing of beauty. With porn there was no content control, which was what was so terrible to Kurt. No content control and those people were just so very real. In his mind, his fantasies were generic and the boys they featured nameless. Well, until Kurt met Blaine, that is.<p>

Blaine was just so very charming, with his dreamy, school boy looks and cotillion-hewed manners. He was the epitome of class and elegance. And that was just it. His fantasies of debauching an innocent school boy, of tearing apart the pristine image they conveyed just did something for him. And to say that the uniform did nothing when it came to Blaine would be completely nonfactual. The way the blazer hung off his sides, occasionally coming open to reveal the tight buttoned shirt underneath set Kurt's imagination (and his late night thoughts) into over-drive. And all the wicked things one could do with a tie only added to the fantasy.

When he had transferred and had donned the Dalton Academy uniform himself, it was as much a prison as it was a refuge. Granted, the appeal it added to Blaine was still there, but at the same time the uniform took away the part of him he had so carefully pieced together. But on the other hand, it also gave him the protection he had needed at the time. It became just as comforting as it was confining. And perhaps even more importantly, in the end, it had given him Blaine.

So after he transferred back, Kurt figured it would be nice to be able to see Blaine out of the uniform. While Blaine wasn't anywhere near a hopeless dresser, there is always room for improvement. But it seemed that lately he just kept showing up in that damn blazer. Take their last coffee date for example…

"_Sorry I'm late, babe." He breathed, planting a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek before sliding into his seat and clutching at his coffee. _

"_And where exactly have you been, mister?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as Blaine greedily gulped down some of his lukewarm latte._

"_Warbler rehearsal ran late." He managed after surfacing for air. Kurt nodded, taking in Blaine's school appearance and finding that he really did miss seeing his boyfriend dressed so primly. His blazer was unbuttoned, exposing his crisp white collared shirt. Blaine was loosening his tie and explaining exactly why the rehearsal ran late, but Kurt found himself watching his Adam's apple rise and fall as he took another swallow, the stark red and blue of the tie popping against the movement._

"_And then Wes threatened Nick with a week-long ban on beat boxing and things ended pretty quickly after that." Blaine finished, a happy smile forming over his features. Kurt blinked a couple of times and shook his head as though he'd been listening. But now all he could think of was that tie and those gorgeous lips around the semi-hard on he was now sporting under the table._

"_Kurt are you okay? I mean, you look a little out of it." Blaine questioned, popping a piece of biscotti into his mouth. Kurt blinked again, marveling at how much biscotti he could fit in his mouth. And how much else he could probably fit in there later…_

"_I-I'm fine. Incredibly, wo-wonderfully fine, actually." Kurt stammered, spilling hot coffee on his lap because of his badly shaking hand._

"_Shit!" He swore quickly dabbing a napkin at his crotch. Well, that was one way to fix a hard on. Blaine looked concerned, however._

"_Kurt, really, what's up." He asked, reaching out to trace comforting patterns across the back of his hand. Kurt tossed the soiled napkin on the table and avoided Blaine's intense gaze._

"_Nothing. Just seeing you in the old uniform…it's kind of weird." Blaine let out a bark of a laugh and grinned._

"_Aw! You know you love the blazer."_

"_About as much as I love slushie stains on Marc Jacobs. Get over yourself, Blaine Warbler." Kurt stuck out his tongue. Blaine rolled his eyes._

"_I can find better uses for that tongue, ya know." He murmured rather loudly, receiving a sharp kick under the table from Kurt._

And who could ever forget the near-fiasco the Friday before last?

"_No, I don't care how much you love it, you are not coming straight from school to our dinner date. Do you know how hard it is to get reservations at Napoli's on a Friday night? Damn near impossible, Blaine!" Kurt practically screeched into the phone. After weeks of attempting it, he had finally managed to snag them a table at the newest and most popular restaurant in town. Granted his father fitting the manager's car with all new 50% off tires last week hadn't hurt either but still._

"_Kurt, it's not like I can't bear to part with my blazer. It's comfortable but that's beside the point. I don't know if I'm gonna have the time to run home, baby. Besides, you know you love the blazer." Blaine sighed on the other end._

"_Ditch the blazer before I see you or you are so not getting road head on the way to the restaurant." And he promptly hung up._

Or maybe they day he showed up, unannounced, in the McKinley High School parking lot?

_Kurt had walked out to the parking lot after a particularly slushie and blatant homophobe free day, Mercedes in tow. He was just complimenting Mercedes on her fabulous boom box necklace when he followed her wandering gaze over to where he had parked his car. And there, perched on the hood like he was a damned hood ornament, was Blaine in all his school-boy glory. He was smiling at the pair and in addition to the uniform was sporting a pair of pink sunglasses and two hot pink iPod ear buds. He evidently couldn't hear the giggles of the passing students as he thrashed about on the hood of Kurt's car to the music filling his ears. Kurt sighed embarrassedly._

"_If you'll excuse me, Mercedes, it seems I have an extremely flamboyant hood ornament to forcibly remove from my vehicle." Kurt muttered to his friend, who was pointedly hiding her giggles as he stamped off towards his car. Blaine, who now had his eyes closed and was bopping his head to the music, was caught unawares when Kurt grabbed him by the back of his blazer and lifted him up._

"_Woah, woah, hey, easy!" He yelped as Kurt dropped him back down with a thud._

"_Get your ass off my car, you make a better boyfriend than an adornment." Kurt hissed. "And why are you here anyway?" Blaine smiled and slid off the car._

"_First off, thanks for saying I make a better boyfriend than an inanimate object. I've always dreamed a boy would tell me that one day." Blaine's eyes widened and he grasped Kurt's hands as though Kurt had just told him he had won American Idol. And people were starting to stare._

"_Alright, alright you are much, much better than an inanimate object." Kurt acquiesced with a small smile._

"_Thank you. And to answer your question, we had a half day today and I thought I'd surprise you by taking you to get that new pair of boots you wanted at the mall!" Blaine pumped his fist triumphantly in the air, causing Kurt to giggle at his enthusiasm._

"_That sounds fantastic dear and I'm all for surprises, but did you need to show up in all your private school glory on the front lawn of this jail-bait haven?" Blaine curled an arm around his waist and led him to his car._

"_As a matter of fact I did. I wouldn't have made the drive if I changed. And you love the blazer." Kurt shook his head in earnest and hopped in the car._

"_Whatever. I think it's high time we get to the mall so you can spoil me rotten."_

Which leads him back to where they are right now, making out on Kurt's bed. Blaine's in that damned uniform again and Kurt can't help but feel slightly taboo as he pulls at the lapels of the blazer to gain leverage as he thrusts his hips against Blaine. In fact, he pulls so roughly a small rip can be heard as the seams of the material begin to tear.

"Hey, take it easy." Blaine mutters against his mouth. "I thought you loved the blazer?" Kurt smiles and pulls back so he can look deep into Blaine's wide, lust blown eyes.

"You're right, sweetheart. I _do_ love the blazer. But you know what? I bet I'll love it even better on my floor." Blaine's eyes widened even more as their lips connected again, their teeth clicking together in their haste to completely devour each other's mouth. Blaine's tongue is thrusting roughly into Kurt's mouth as Kurt yanks the blazer off his shoulders, allowing Blaine to pull away just enough to shimmy his arms until it falls to the floor with an undignified thump. Kurt takes advantage of Blaine's momentary immobility to quickly loosen the tie. He marvels at Blaine's speed, as he already has his clean white shirt half way off and, within seconds, is adding it to the growing pile on the floor. Kurt takes a moment to rake his eyes over his boyfriend's chest. The tie is still hanging loosely around his neck, the color even more beautiful against the tanned skin of his chest than it was against the bright white of his uniform shirt. Kurt eagerly pulls off his own shirt after a few seconds more of admiration and tosses it to the floor before engaging in another too-much-tongue kiss. After a moment or two, he pulls away from the kiss just long enough to pull the tie over his head, not without catching the needy whine Blaine lets out as he moves away.

"I can think of a place I'd love seeing this even more than your neck." He quips, dangling the school-issued tie in the crook of his finger. "Let me see your hands." He orders. Blaine complies eagerly, letting Kurt slip the tie over his wrist, tightly binding them together.

"So fucking hot." Blaine breathes as Kurt places hot kisses along his collar bone, occasionally lapping out his tongue and licking across his heated flesh. Blaine lets out a low moan, earning more licks and kisses as Kurt clearly enjoys the vibrations it creates. Kurt works his way down Blaine's chest, fingernails raking down the trail of soft black hairs that leads suggestively down to his pants. Blaine narrowly avoids smashing Kurt's nose in his haste to bring his immobilized arms up and out of his way. Kurt raises his eye brows for a moment and then stops his ministrations. Blaine practically pouts as he undoes the tie and tosses it to the floor. Kurt laughs and places a sweet kiss to his nose.

"Don't look so glum, baby. This is your chance to be an active participant." Blaine grins and pounces on Kurt, pushing him on his back against the mattress.

"Am I getting participation points now, Professor Hummel?" Blaine asks sweetly, biting and licking at Kurt's neck. Kurt lets a loud moan escape as a wandering hand palms him roughly through his pants. "I'll take that as a yes." He grins as he drags Kurt's pants down to his ankles. As he repositions himself to straddle the younger boy, Kurt manages to work his boyfriend's uniform pants down past his hips.

"God damn, I hate these pants. They were made for sweet little catholic school boys or something. Hiding that perfect ass from the world all the time should be illegal." Kurt growls, landing a firm smack across Blaine's ass to emphasis his point. Blaine smiles and pokes his tongue out.

"Why did you think I was so accepting of your transfer, darling? Getting to see you in skin tight jeans was quite the comfort." He teased, earning a slight glare from Kurt. Without missing a beat, Blaine yanked his boxers down quickly exposing Kurt's straining cock to the open air and causing him to gasp in surprise. "But on second thought, seeing you without the jeans on is quite the comfort as well." Kurt groaned and threw his head back against his pillow as Blaine wrapped a warm, firm hand around his erection, lightly flicking the tip with his thumb. He closed his eyes and shuddered as Blaine dipped a finger in the leaking slit and gathered some of the sticky pre-cum, tracing a line of it down his shaft. Kurt's eyes snapped open as he felt Blaine's wet tongue trace the trail of cum all the way down to the base. Blaine licks up and down his cock a few more times before reaching over to the night stand to pull out the bottle of lube. He slathers on a very tiny amount of the lube, far less than they normally use. Blaine just shoots a grin at him when he notices Kurt's wide eyes on his fingers.

"I want you to really feel this when I'm done with you." He says darkly, plunging his index finger in deep and hard. Kurt keens at the intrusion, his head falling back again at the sudden burst of pain addled pleasure.

"Oh Blaine." He moans as Blaine begins to slowly fuck Kurt on his finger. After a few quick, dirty thrusts in succession, Blaine adds a second finger. And then the dirty talk kicks in.

"You like that, baby? You like it when I fuck you fast and rough on my fingers?" Blaine adds a third finger and roughly pushes all three in as deep as he possibly can, earning a high pitched scream of pleasure from Kurt as he does. He jostles Kurt up and down a bit before extracting them completely.

"Or do you like it when I just barely work you open, teasing you into a squirming, begging mess?" He asks quietly, gently working one, two, three fingers in and crooking them slowly inside of Kurt's gaping hole.

"Oh…oh-oh." Kurt whines, hands clawing at the bed sheet. Blaine removes his fingers again and sits back on his heels, just staring. Kurt opens his eyes and pointedly glares at him, his hand already snaking down to fill the void Blaine's fingers left.

"Ah-ah-ah." He chides, grabbing Kurt's wrist. "I wasn't done." He tosses Kurt's limp wrist aside and leans down towards Kurt's slightly stretched entrance. Smile still plaster across his face, he licks across Kurt's trembling hole. Kurt arches up off the bed, screaming even louder than any of Blaine's previous attempts.

"Third time's the charm." Blaine mutters from below before dipping his tongue into Kurt, roughly licking him open.

"Ohmygodohohohoh…" Kurt babbles loudly as Blaine works all three fingers back in before sloppily licking around him.

"Blaine, I'm not gonna last much longer. I need it… I need your cock in me NOW." Kurt gasps. Blaine pulls up quickly, sliding out of his boxers and quickly slicking his dark, bulging cock with lube. Blue eyes gaze back into browns as he lines himself up with Kurt's entrance.

"I love you, Kurt. I love you so much." He whispers, eyes shining as he slowly pushes in. Kurt throws his head back the feeling of being so full, so complete, consuming him. Both boys have been so hard for so long, it only takes a handful of thrusts before Blaine is exploding inside of Kurt. Kurt follows shortly after, his cock shooting white, milky strands cross both their chests.

Their post-orgasmic haze is spent pressed closely together, Kurt's arms wrapped lovingly around Blaine's waist. He lightly presses tender kisses into Blaine's neck, his smile evident in the brief imprint they leave.

"Mmm, why are you so smiley?" Blaine mumbles, cuddling in closer to the embrace.

"Because, I was right." He answers simply, nuzzling his nose into Blaine's dark, damp curls. Blaine frowns.

"Huh?"

"I love your blazer, but I love it so much more when it's on my floor." Kurt can feel Blaine laughing, the shake in his shoulders sending happy shivers down his spine.


End file.
